Beauty and the Phantom REVISED
by dannychic2006
Summary: DP and Beauty and the Beast crossover. Prince Daniel felt himself shiver from the cold remembering the ghost’s word. “If you don’t find love before the last petal falls you are doomed to remain what you hate for all time.” Can Prince Daniel find true love


Beauty and the Phantom

By dannyphantom2006

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Beauty and the Beast, Danny Phantom is © Butch Hartman and Beauty and the Beast is © Disney. Plus, I'm not making any money off of this, just something I love to do.

Rating: PG13 for later chapters

Genre: Romance and Action/Adventure

Spoilers: The story goes through the plot of Beauty and the Beast.

Pairings: Vlad/OC, Jack/Maddie

Warnings: Death of a character, death of a ghost and two characters kiss

Story Synopsis: Beauty and the Beast and Danny Phantom crossover. Prince Daniel felt himself shiver from the cold remembering the ghost's word. "If you don't find love before the last petal falls you are doomed to remain what you hate for all time." Can Prince Daniel find true love before that day comes?

Author Note: High everyone. This is my first ever fanfic, and I really hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. More chapters to come, so for now enjoy.

Chapter 1: Prologue

In the land of Amity Park there once lived a powerful King and Queen that lived in a shining castle and ruled the land with their supreme power. The King called himself Jack Fenton, and the Queen had the beautiful name of Maddie Fenton. With their love they created two beautiful children, Princess Jasmine and Prince Daniel. And while Jasmine was well behaved and polite, Daniel was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

In this land there were two types of people. There were the humans who lived in the small town of Amity, and there were the ghost. The people and King Jack lived in harmony together and they never questioned the ruling of their wonderful king. The ghosts, however, lived a horrible life because of the simple fact that King Jack hated ghosts. The ghosts were doomed to spend an eternity serving Jack and his offspring's. And the ghosts were not very thrilled about this treatment.

For King Jack was not the only problem the ghosts had to deal with. Queen Maddie would make the ghosts cook all of their meals, and if it was bad the ghosts would have to start from scratch and sometimes would make an entire meal for the family and none of the food would get eaten. She treated them horribly, and the children were not any better. Princess Jasmine would humiliate the ghosts by making them have tea parties with her when she was younger, and if the ghosts didn't agree to it they would have to wear a device known as the Specter Deflector that King Jack invented and all the ghosts in the land feared this device. Now that Jasmine was older she didn't pass by a ghost without making some sort of rude and crude comment about them. Of course the ghosts had gotten used to this, but then Prince Daniel hasn't been explained yet.

Daniel at times would torture the ghosts; taking them down into his parent's lab and making them go through many of his father's inventions. He had, at one time, actually killed a ghost when he made him go through an invention know as the Fenton Ghost Catcher, and this ghost's name was Plasmius. However, Daniel was surprised when a human known as Vlad Master landed on the floor in front of him, and this is the day that Prince Daniel learned the meaning of the word "halfa."

For you see, when Vlad was younger he had been friends with both Prince Jack and Princess Maddie. However, while they were taking lessons from their personal tutor and learning the element of science, Prince Jack decided he wanted to try and make a Ghost Portal so he could pull the ghosts into their world from the Ghost Zone and they could serve him and his wife when his father and mother died. Vlad decided to help out his fat old friend, however something went horribly awry when Prince Jack used water instead of the ectoplasmic goo that was needed. Because of this, Vlad was blasted with ectoplasmic energy and ended up getting very sick with a new disease that was named Ecto Acne. But with this curse came a brand new gift.

For Vlad soon discovered that he possessed Ghost-like powers. At first he wanted to use them for revenge against Prince Jack for doing this to him, but this all changed when Vlad met a beautiful woman known as Danielle.

Danielle lived in the small town of Amity on a farm with her mother and father. However, when Danielle was seventeen her parents were killed in an accident involving a spirit that called himself Pariah Dark. Their deaths were a mystery to everyone else in the town of Amity, but Danielle knew the truth because she saw the entire thing. She wanted to tell the people what had happened to her loving mother and father, but the ghost known as Pariah Dark told her if she said anything he would send many ghosts to come and kill her and turn herself into one. Danielle was terrified, for she had heard what happened to all the ghosts in the land and didn't want to serve King Jack when she became older and she locked herself up in her house never to open up to the world ever again. But then came that night…

Danielle awoke hearing a knocking on her door. When she opened the door she came face-to-face with the most handsome man she had ever met. His blue eyes shined with a kind of warmth that Danielle had never experienced before, and his grey hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He was very well built and from the looks of him Danielle knew he couldn't be older then twenty-two. But this puzzled her, if he was so young why was his hair grey? But nonetheless, Danielle knew that this man needed help. On his right arm there was a deep cut from his wrist all the way up to his shoulder, but instead of the red blood she was used to seeing he was bleeding green blood. There were also many tares on his shirt and pants, but she didn't question anything as she led him inside and set him onto her bed.

"Are you all right?" She asked him in the most sincere and polite way possible.

Vlad stared up at the young girl in front of him. She had long brown hair that he could tell hadn't been cut for many years because it hung down below her hips. It was pulled back into a ponytail just like his, and he found himself reaching up and pulling the hair out from it's restraint and letting it fall and play across her features. The girl smiled at him and quickly ran to the small kitchen she owned and retrieved a silver kettle. She ran outside for only a few moments to return again with water in the kettle that she put over the fire to get it warm.

Danielle walked back over to the man and proceed to unbutton his shirt so she could see how bad the injures actually were. Upon further inspection she found a deep cut on his back that went from his right shoulder all the way down to his left hip. There was a very similar cut coming from his left shoulder to his right hip forming an X on his back. She then inspected his chest where she found many small and less severe cuts than the one on his back.

"Lay down on your chest." She instructed as she walked back over to the kettle that was whistling a tune telling it's owner that the water was warm.

Vlad couldn't believe what he was witnessing. A girl that he had never met before was actually helping him. And she wasn't asking any questions about the green blood either. If she did he knew that he would have to kill her, for Vlad couldn't take the risk of his secret being exposed. Vlad prayed that that time would never come, for he wanted to keep her alive. She was one of the few people in the town of Amity that would help a stranger like him, and in a way Vlad was slowly falling for her.

Danielle walked back over to the young man after letting the kettle cool for a couple of moments. She went into her washroom and came back out holding a washcloth. She sat down next to him and dipped the washcloth into the warm water.

"This is going to hurt." She whispered and put the cloth on the man's wounds.

Vlad took a sharp intake of breath as the pain from his back began to go throughout his entire body. He knew the girl wasn't trying to hurt him, but the pain from both the water and the pressure she was applying to stop the bleeding was almost too much to bear. He stared up at her, and to his surprise she began to sing.

_How I wish I could tell you how I felt_

_Then I could take you away_

_But until then you will have to wait_

_Until I find my courage one day_

Vlad smiled and felt his body relax as she continued to sing a song that he had never heard before. The pain from his back had eased so mush that the next time she placed the washcloth on the wounds he didn't feel any pain. He stared up at her again, and this time his blue eyes met with her beautiful brown ones. He smiled shyly.

"You have a beautiful voice." He said as he saw her take out some bandages and helped him sit up on her bed.

Danielle smiled and felt blood rush up to her cheeks.

"Thank you sir." She said as she began to clean off the wounds on his chest. "My mother was the one who taught me to sing. She had the most beautiful voice in town. That is, until she died in an accident. You see, my parent were farmers that raised horses and cattle for the town. However, there was an accident one night. While my parents were feeding the horses the cattle began a stampede and crushed both my mother and father. I've been alone every since that day." She wiped the few tears that had managed to make there way down her face and she took his arm and began to clean the wound there as well.

"I'm sorry." Vlad said simply, because he didn't know what else to say. He had also lost his parents at a young age, both of them dying from a disease that he had come to learn was called pneumonia. (This is why he lived with Prince Jack). He knew what it was like to lose a loved one, and yet he felt as if this girl could take away all of his pain. He had to know.

"What is your name?"

Danielle looked up in alarm dropping the bandages that she had in her hands. She smiled, and said simply. "My name is Danielle, what's yours if you don't mind me asking?"

Vlad smiled, and using his left hand he took one of Danielle's hands and softly kissed the top of it. "My name is Vlad Masters, or if you wish you may call me Vlad Plasmius. It's your choice my dear."

Danielle picked up the bandages from the floor and began to wrap them around Vlad's body. She wondered something about Vlad, and found that curiosity truly got the best of her.

"Why do you go by 2 names, and why were you bleeding green blood?"

Vlad froze when Danielle asked him these two questions. He didn't know what to say, and thought of the possibilities. He could either tell her the truth and show her his ghost side and face the fear of either being rejected or accepted, or he could keep the secret from her and tell her that the wounds were just infected and that's why they had appeared to bleed green. He could then tell her that Masters was his real fathers name and that Plasmius was his step-fathers name, and he knew that Danielle won't ask anymore questions after that. But still, even after weighing the options he decided that he wanted to be truthful to her. Why? Because he had finally realized that for the first time in his life he truly loved someone, and because of this he wanted to tell her the truth and hopefully spend the rest of his life with her.

Vlad smiled, only to find that Danielle had finished wrapping the bandages around his wounds. He stood, but very slowly because Danielle had put her hand on his shoulder as if pleading him not to stand.

"Don't worry Danielle; I just have something important that I have to show you. But before I do I want you to promise me that you won't run away in fear or reject me. Do I have that promise?"

Danielle blinked twice, she wasn't sure what Vlad wanted to show her, but if it really was something that important she wasn't going to stop him. She let him stand and weakly smiled at him. And she whispered the words that she knew he would find comforting.

"I promise."

Danielle saw Vlad weakly shake his head and close his eyes. She was taken aback when a black circle went around his midsection, and it split into two as one of the rings went up his body to the head and the other went down to his feet. She gasped at the sight in front of her.

The Vlad that she once knew had turned into something completely different. His hair was now black and resembled devil horns that she remembered reading about in church. The bloody and torn shirt and pants that he once wore had now turned into a white suit with just a little black around his neck and the belt that he wore around his waist. He also now wore black gloves and boots, and he also wore a cape that went around his neck and made him have a collar. The cape was red on the inside and white on the outside. All of his skin had turned to an aqua marine color and when he opened his eyes Danielle saw that they had turned from a warm blue to a fierce blood-red.

Plasmius stared down at Danielle, and he could tell that she was afraid. He put out his hand and waited for Danielle to bat it away and kick him out. But instead, Danielle slowly took it and stood in front of him.

"So, you must be Plasmius. And you're a ghost, right? How did this happen?" Danielle asked as she felt one of Plasmius' arms wrap around her waist.

"It's a long story, but I suppose I can tell you anyway. When I was younger my parents were killed by the disease known as pneumonia. I was five when this happened, and I was sent to live with King Paul and Queen Sara. They had one son that I was very good friends with who was named Prince Jack. As we grew older we ended up being taught by the same tutor along with his fiancée Princess Maddie of the Kingdom of Wisconsin. While we were learning about the elements of science Prince Jack decided that with the help of Maddie and me he wanted to create a Ghost Portal. This devise would open up the wall into the Ghost Zone which Prince Jack wanted to use to control all of the ghosts and have them serve him when he and his wife took the throne. Well, there was an accident where Prince Jack accidentally poured water instead of ectoplasmic goo into the generator. When Prince Jack turned on the Ghost Portal I was blasted with ectoplasmic energy and ended up coming down with a disease known as Ecto Acne. However, I was cured and soon found out that I had these powers. I wanted to use them to get revenge on Prince Jack for doing this to me, but decided that it wasn't worth it because I had other worries."

"What were these other worries that you speak of Plasmius?" Danielle asked as she made her way back over to her bed and sat down.

Vlad smiled, he was actually quite pleased that Danielle wasn't running away in fear from him. He sat down next to her and placed her into his lap.

"I soon learned after I received my powers that a ghost known as Pariah Dark had escaped from the proto portal that Prince Jack created. He claimed to be the King of all ghosts, and he demanded that I join his fight to destroy the human race. He also said that he had already killed two humans that lived in the outskirts of Amity Park, and told me that if I didn't join him more deaths would follow. I fought him and actually won, but not at the cost of getting wounded. After that I was so weak that I came to you because if I hadn't I probably would have died. You saved me life Danielle, and I couldn't be more grateful. Danielle? Danielle, are you okay?"

Plasmius looked down only to see Danielle bury her head into his chest and let the tears begin to fall. Her sobs echoed throughout the small house, and Plasmius felt her small arms wrap around her. Of course Plasmius had put two and two together and knew that the reason she was crying was because her parents must have been the two people Pariah murdered. Not sure what to do, Plasmius put one of his hands under Danielle's chin and lifted it so that the two of them were facing each other and their noses touched. And Plasmius did the only thing that he thought would make her feel like she had someone.

He kissed her.

Danielle couldn't believe what she was feeling. Never before had she felt the warmth and the love that she felt the moment that Plasmius' lips touched hers. They were very cold, but at the same time Danielle could feel the heat of the kiss as it rushed through both of their bodies. She smiled, and began to respond to Plasmius' kiss and found herself enjoying it. She had finally learned after a year of being locked in her small log cabin that all ghosts were not as horrible as she thought.

Plasmius broke the kiss after a few moments and looked down at Danielle with a smile on his face. He transformed back into his human self and held her close to his chest.

"Danielle, I think that I love you." Vlad said and proceed to kiss her cheek in a lovingly way.

Danielle was shocked; she hadn't heard someone say those words to her ever since her parents were killed. She smiled and felt herself place her head into his chest and answered truthfully.

"I love you too Vlad, please stay with me for the rest of your life."

Vlad nodded and buried his head onto Danielle's long brown hair.

"Always Danielle, I promise to stay with you forever."

Many months passed and after being together for five years Danielle and Vlad finally wed. Six months after the wedding Danielle discovered that she was two months pregnant. Both Danielle and Vlad were thrilled at being a mother and a father. Everything was fine until one night around the seventh month of Danielle's pregnancy, and then everything changed for both of them.

For one night Vlad went out to buy bread from the Bakers and eggs from the Milkmaid because Danielle was craving an egg sandwich and Vlad would do anything for his wife. However, on his way back from market Vlad encountered a ghost that called himself Skulker.

"What do you want?" Vlad asked as he transformed into Plasmius.

"I am under the order of King Jack and I have a warrant to search this entire town and round up any ghosts. You're just one of the ones I need."

A battle broke out between the two and unfortunately for Plasmius he was defeated when Skulker hit him with a poison arrow that disabled his ghost powers. Vlad was taken back to the castle where he tried to explain to King Jack who he was and that he had to get back home to his pregnant wife, but all was lost when Skulker informed the King that Vlad was actually half ghost and half human.

"A halfa, huh. Well fine, Vlad Masters, you are doomed to spend an eternity serving my family. You will not question your fate for if you do I will send you through the Fenton Ghost Catcher which will kill your ghost side. I will then have your human side murdered and your wife and child will endure the same fate. You are never allowed to transform into your human self ever again, for if you do I promise you that you're fate and your family's fate will be even worse than death itself."

Vlad was devastated, and as he was dragged away by Skulker a thought crept into his mind. He could kill King Jack, take a knife and plunge it into his chest penetrating his heart and killing him instantly. He could then go home to Danielle and both he and she could raise their child together. But something caught his eyes that made all those thoughts vanish immediately.

Queen Maddie had just walked up to her husband, actually pleading him to not do this to their best friend. King Jack just glared at her, saying that he didn't care if their own daughter or son was a ghost for they would be treated the same way. Queen Maddie turned her face to stare at Vlad, and in her small arms she held a very small baby boy.

The young child opened his eyes and stared intently at Vlad, and at that moment Vlad knew he couldn't kill Jack. For Vlad had never had a father to look up to and knew that he couldn't let that child endure the same fate. Vlad may have been upset because of being captured, but he at least had a heart for children.

However Vlad never knew that that small child would end up being his worst nightmare. For over the years that small innocent looking boy that Maddie held in her arms soon became a spoiled Prince. And one of his favorite pastimes, torturing ghosts.

It was bad enough for Plasmius that he was Prince Daniel's favorite, but it became even worse when Prince Daniel stumbled upon the Fenton Ghost Catcher on his sixteenth birthday.

"Go through it." Prince Daniel demanded to Plasmius as he held up the device.

Plasmius stared at Prince Daniel and felt the rage growing inside him. For he knew the effects of the Ghost Catcher, it would separate all things ghostly and actually break the ghost apart molecule by molecule. Plasmius glared down at the young Prince, and stated something that he knew he would come to regret.

"No."

Prince Daniel was not very happy about this, for the ghosts were to obey his every word and never question him. However, this one was trying to oppose him, but lucky for Prince Daniel he knew the one thing that would keep Plasmius quiet and do as he wished.

"I'll send the other ghost to kill your wife and child. I'll then have them brought here and watch as you feed from their dead bodies. And if you don't do as I say I will have it where you will not be fed again until all that's left of your wife and child are bones."

Plasmius felt his blood run cold and could feel the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

'If you do this Plasmius you will die. Are you sure you want to do this?'

Plasmius blinked a couple of times until finally realizing that it was Vlad that was speaking to him somewhere deep inside his mind. Did he want to do this, no! He enjoyed being one with Vlad because it made him feel complete, and he knew that if he passed through this device that he would be no more. But then an image crossed his mind, and he saw Danielle holding a small infant and crying over her. Yes, it was a girl, Danielle and Vlad had a beautiful daughter, a daughter that Plasmius knew would need Vlad very soon. He nodded his head and began to hover just above the ground.

'Take care of Danielle and your… our daughter Vlad. Tell her I love her, and that I always did. I'm going to miss you. Thank you for everything.' And at that last thought Plasmius flew through the Fenton Dream Catcher.

Prince Daniel smiled as one being went into the Ghost Catcher but two came out. The ghost was immediately killed, split apart molecule by molecule and never to be heard from again. What surprised Prince Daniel was the old looking human that landed on the floor at his feet. Prince Daniel ran upstairs to his father and moments later King Jack returned to find Vlad weakly getting to his feet.

"So my son used the Fenton Ghost Catcher on you, did he? I always knew that my son would take after me and the rest of the family. As for you Vlad, you are not needed anymore and Skulker will take you back to the place he found you. If you ever show your face here again I promise that your stay will not be welcomed. And if you ever tell anyone about the treatment that you endured here I will have you and your family killed. Do we have an agreement?"

Vlad weakly nodded his head and felt two arm grab both of his shoulders. He looked up to see Skulker beginning to fly. He went intangible and flew out into the world that Vlad had missed so much. Never before had the world looked so beautiful to him. He was free, free because a part of him had perished. Plasmius was his savor, and for the first time in his life he thanked Jack Fenton for the day he received his ghost powers. Plasmius had taught him so much throughout the years… come to think of it Plasmius was the reason him and Danielle had met. And now it took his death to start over again with his beloved wife and the child that he had never seen.

'Thank you Plasmius, my dear friend. I will never forget you.'

Vlad felt himself being lowered to the ground after what seemed like a very short flight. He looked up at Skulker who pointed to the small cabin that he hadn't seen in sixteen years. He turned around to thank Skulker but found that there was no one to be found. He shrugged and ran towards the house. Finally he would be able to see Danielle again, and he had never felt happier. After all, the thought of being able to see her and their child was the

only thing that got him through those lonely, cold nights in the castle. And now, now was the time when all of his lovely dreams finally became a reality again.

Vlad ran to the door and found his fingers resting on the doorknob listening for any sound of life inside. He placed his ear on the door, and instead of the laughing and happiness that he had expected he heard someone crying in the back of the house. Vlad began to panic and immediately opened the door and felt the tears rush into his eyes because of the sight in front of him.

On the floor in front of the fireplace lay Danielle, his Danielle that he had waited to see for so long. Her skin was pale, and her face and lips were a light blue. He stepped into the room and bent down next to the body of Danielle. He placed a hand on hers and felt how cold it was. He knew what this meant.

"Danielle, my dear Danielle. You were supposed to wait until I came back. I still wanted to say good bye to you." Vlad gently shook her body. "Danielle, you can't be gone. Get up." He fell on his knees and buried his face in his hands. "Danielle, I still love you. I at least wanted to say goodbye. I'm sorry." Vlad felt the tears begin to slide down his face and began to cry over the dead body of his wife. He buried his face in her still long brown hair and, if it was humanly possible, he began to cry even harder. He began to shake with anger and he stood up going to the fire and was considering burning down the entire house until he looked over to the bedroom and saw a young woman sitting on the bed.

She was staring intently at Vlad, with a look saying why are you here and who are you. Her lilac eyes her extremely red and puffy and Vlad could tell that she had been crying. Her black hair hung just above her shoulders and looked as though it hadn't been tamed in days. She wore a black dress that Vlad guessed she had made herself because of the small straps that barely covered her shoulders. Vlad blinked, girls were not supposed to dress like this in the time that they lived in, and yet this girl wanted to be different. She stood and walked over to Vlad almost towering over him.

"Excuse me sir, but did you just say that my mom was your wife. Because if this was the case then you would be Vlad Masters, you would be my father, right?"

Vlad smiled and wiped the tears away from his face. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her body and embraced her in a powerful hug.

"Yes, my name is Vlad and if Danielle is your mother I am most definitely your father. I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you since you were born. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. And please, tell me your name."

A sob escaped out of the young woman's mouth and she buried her head into her father's chest and began to sob. He had finally come back after all those of being away in that dreadful castle. He must have escaped from the clutches of King Jack. Of course, she knew about the ghost powers that her father possessed and what had happened to him thanks to her mother telling her everything she needed to know. But over the past few months her mother had gotten very sick with pneumonia. Her mother died today after five months of being bedridden. She had tried to get up and make a decent meal for her and her daughter, and when she got in front of the fire to warm up the kettle filled with water she fell to the ground and never got up again.

The young woman would never forget what had happened. But now that she had her father back in her life maybe everything would get better. She looked up at her father and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. As for my name, it's Sam Masters. It's great to finally meet you dad."

Over the next couple of hours and on into the night Sam and Vlad held a very private funeral for Danielle and buried her in between the grave of her mother and father. Afterwards Sam and Vlad stayed up trying to catch up on as much as possible until Sam couldn't stay awake any longer and fell into a deep sleep.

After Sam was asleep Vlad stepped outside and looked up into the sky. There wasn't a moon out that night and he could see all the stars in the sky. He smiled, remembering the night that he had come to this cabin over twenty years ago. It was also the same season when they had met, it was winter. The night was the same, he would never forget it. And as he stared letting his memories take him away a shooting star made its way across the sky. Now, Vlad was never one to believe in the wishing on shooting stars theory, but after everything that had happened to him he found himself doing just that.

"I wish that King Jack and his entire family could go through the same sorrow that they have put me true. I wish that on this night a test would be presented to the person in King Jack's family who had the blackest and hollow heart of them all. If he didn't pass it may his fate truly be worse than death itself."

Little did Vlad know that on that night a certain wishing ghost named Desiree had heard his plea. And as Vlad went back into the house Desiree flew to the castle of King Jack and his family and disguised herself as an old beggar woman. She walked up to the castle gate and knocked on it.

Prince Daniel stirred from his slumber and arose. Who would dare bother the family of his mother and father this time at night. He grabbed the lantern that he kept on his bedside table and made his way to the castle gate. When he opened the door he came face-to-face with an ugly beggar woman.

"Please." he heard her begin. "It's so very cold out tonight. If you promise me shelter and food for just one night I will give you a rose that's beauty is not surpassed by any in the land."

Prince Daniel saw the beggar woman pull out a rose from under her rags and held it out to him kindly. Prince Daniel batted her hand away.

"You need to leave. You are hideous and rude for interrupting the royal family at this time at night. For that you will get no such treatment."

The beggar woman held out the rose once again and said these words of warning.

"My dear boy, you should not be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within."

Prince Daniel laughed and batted her hand away again. "Right, and there is no beauty within you. Now leave before I call the guards to escort you out."

"Then you leave me no choice." Said the old beggar woman and all of her rags dissolved away to reveal a beautiful wishing ghost.

Prince Daniel was shocked and fell to his knees. "Please, don't hurt me. If I had known…"

"…You would have treated me the same way. Yes Prince Daniel, I can see right through you and I can tell that there is truly no love in your heart. As your punishment, you and your family will be turned into what you hate the most and a powerful spell will be placed on this castle and all who live here. You will probably never want to go outside again after you see your hideous form, but I will give you a magic mirror so that you can see into the world. And the rose, the rose will bloom until your twenty-first birthday. If you can find love and earn her love in return by the time the last petal falls then the spell will be broken. And if not, you will be doomed to remain what you hate for all time." And in a blinding flash the ghost was gone and the spell was put into effect throughout the castle.

For many years Prince Daniel lived with his mistake and fell into despair and truly lost all hope.

For who could ever learn to love a Ghost?


End file.
